The invention relates generally to thermal management systems, and more particularly to thermal management systems for use in microelectronic devices.
Thermal management is becoming an increasingly significant concern in the microelectronics industry. Non-limiting examples of microelectronic devices include printed circuit board computers, programmable logic controllers (PLCs), operator interface computers, laptop computers, cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and personal pocket computers. Such devices generate waste heat during normal operation that must be dissipated for desirable performance and reliability of microelectronic components in the device.
Several technologies have been employed to remove heat from microelectronic devices. An example includes forced air cooling via conventional cooling fans and heat sinks. Heat sinks conduct thermal energy away from the devices and transfers the thermal energy to air circulated by cooling fans. However, cooling fans use an undesirable amount of energy, create audible noise and have space limitations.